The present invention relates to a documentation system such as a typewriter and a word processor, and more particularly to a documentation system having a so-called page format function.
Such a page format function will be simply described with reference to FIG. 11. Referring to FIG. 11, reference numeral 200 designates a given documentation area such as a print paper for use with a typewriter or a display screen for use with a word processor. In the documentation area 200, a plurality of input area beginning positions can be designated at 204, 206 and 208, for example. When the input area beginning positions have been designated, a character input position such as a cursor or carriage position can be automatically moved to any designated one of the above-mentioned input area beginning positions by operating a given key of a keyboard. For example, a carriage is moved to a designated input area beginning position in the typewriter, or a cursor is moved to a designated input area beginning position in the word processor. As shown in FIG. 11, characters or the like are inputted from the input area beginning position 204 to prepare a paragraph 212. When the carriage or cursor reaches a paragraph end 205, an operator may depress a given key to move the carriage or cursor to the next input area beginning position 206.
However, in such a conventional page format function, as the input area beginning position is effective on only a first line where it is located, the carriage or cursor is returned to a left margin 210 after the second line in the paragraph 212. According to this function, preparation of a document having a layout as shown in FIG. 13 requires troublesome operation.
FIG. 12 shows another type page format function in the prior art, wherein an indent position 220 for example is made effective on not only the first line but also the subsequent lines in a paragraph 221. That is, the indent position 220 serves as a temporary left margin effective in the paragraph 221. Such an indent function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,554, for example.
However, in such a conventional page format function which can set the temporary left margin, it is necessary to set the temporary left margin per paragraph 221 or 223. That is, after preparation of the paragraph 221, a new temporary left margin 222 is required to be set again. Thus, key operation for setting the temporary left margin is rendered troublesome for an operator.